


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by FlashBastard



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashBastard/pseuds/FlashBastard
Summary: Crowley has a very nice dream while taking a nap in Aziraphale's shop.





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

Crowley found himself very, very annoyed at the moment. He thought that perhaps getting Aziraphale a book that he'd always wanted would get him some kind of reward. He knew that he shouldn't buy gifts with the expectation of a reward but he was a demon, after all. Never did anything without expecting something in return. All Crowley got in return in this case was severe boredom. Aziraphale sat at his desk reading the book that Crowley had given him. 

"Alright, that's enough of that." Crowley said quietly as he went over to Aziraphale's desk. He wasn't sure why the angel liked to read there rather than on the couch but it didn't matter at the moment. 

"Hmmm?" Aziraphale asked, not looking up from the text in front of him. That was, of course, until Crowley marked the page with the closest piece of paper at hand and closed it. 

"You're finished reading for right now." Crowley said with a grin. He set the book aside and then hopped up to sit on the desk, looking at Aziraphale. 

"Am I, now?" Aziraphale asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Yes, you absolutely are." Crowley nodded. He'd really just wanted to get the angel's attention. Boredom usually got him in a lot of trouble. 

"I'm glad you've decided this." Aziraphale said. 

"So, what are we going to do now?" Crowley asked as he shifted a bit on the desk. He brought his feet up to rest on the arms of Aziraphale's chair, essentially trapping the angel in place. It also gave Aziraphale a rather enticing view. 

"Did you have something in mind?" Aziraphale asked, his eyes slowly moving up Crowley's body. 

"Actually, no. Hadn't gotten past getting your attention." Crowley said with a shrug. Aziraphale put his hands on the tops of Crowley's feet since they were sitting on the arms of his chair. 

"So not a well thought out plan at all, then." He smirked at Crowley. 

"When have I ever had well thought out plans, angel?" Crowley rolled his eyes. 

"This is very true." Aziraphale said. He started to very slowly move his hands up Crowley's shins. Crowley raised an eyebrow as he watched him. 

"Do you have something in mind?" Crowley asked as he watched Aziraphale slowly get to his feet. With their current position it made their bodies very, very close. 

"I might have an idea or two." Aziraphale's hands started to slowly move over Crowley's knees and down his thighs. "Or three or four." He grinned. Crowley swallowed and kept his eyes on Aziraphale's. His heart was pounding as the angel's hands just kept moving up his legs, coming to a stop at his hips. 

"Let's start with the first one, shall we?" Crowley said, his voice cracking just a bit. He was flushed and his trousers were starting to get a little tight. 

"I think that's a good place to start, yes." Aziraphale nodded and leaned in to lightly kiss Crowley's neck. His hands moved a little more, grabbing Crowley's ass and pulling him a little forward. Crowley's arms automatically went around Aziraphale's shoulders. 

"That's....oh a very good place to start." Crowley closed his eyes and leaned his head to the side a bit. He gasped when Aziraphale actually bit his shoulder, letting out a soft moan. He wasn't sure what had gotten into his angel but he definitely liked it. 

Aziraphale kept nibbling and kissing Crowley's neck as he pulled his hips even closer. He started to slowly shift his hips, causing a bit of friction between them that caused both of them to moan. 

"I want you so much." Aziraphale practically growled before biting Crowley's shoulder a bit harder. 

"I'm all yours." Crowley gasped again, leaning his head back and giving Aziraphale access. He was completely lost in the tingles that were running through him. It wasn't until he felt a slight chill that he realized Aziraphale had miracled their clothes away. Crowley moaned and shifted his hips a bit, ready to be claimed. He didn't want anything else in the world other than his angel inside him right that moment. Aziraphale moved back a little bit, his eyes dark with lust. 

"Crowley, are you quite alright?" He said in a voice that was rather unsexy. 

"What?" 

"Crowley?" Aziraphale said again. "Are you quite alright?" 

Crowley blinked his eyes a few times, staring up at the angel standing over him. This was definitely not the sexy situation they'd been in just seconds before. 

"Why'd you wake me up?" Crowley asked as his ran his hands over his face. 

"Crowley, you do realize you're not on the couch anymore, right?" Aziraphale asked. Crowley looked down at himself and then up at Aziraphale again. "You were making some rather strange noises in your sleep and then you rolled right off the couch." 

"Right, yes." Crowley nodded and got to his feet, brushing himself off. 

"That must have been one very interesting dream." Aziraphale smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "Anything you want to talk about?" 

Crowley nodded at the first statement and then just stared at Aziraphale when he asked the question. He turned bright red and cleared his throat, making sure that his sunglasses were firmly in place before answering. 

"Oh, no. It wasn't anything really all that interesting." He shrugged. "I should get going, though. People to tempt and all that." 

"Right. So lunch tomorrow then?" Aziraphale smiled. 

"Yes. Right. Lunch tomorrow. Remind me in the morning." Crowley was certain he wasn't going to remember given his current state. Aziraphale watched his friend walk out of the building, a little concerned about him but figuring the demon would tell him if it was something really bad. Crowley, on the other hand, was on his way back to his flat with the intention of taking a very long, very cold shower.


End file.
